Healing Takes Time
by the fabulous princess 04
Summary: Troy suddenly meets this new girl who was so pretty and so perfect that everybody likes her, and was so familiar that he'd do anything just to recall her... But what happens if he regrets remembering her, and wanna forget everything about her? TroyElla!
1. Memories From The Past

_Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez knew each other since their childhood... But not longer than Troy and Chad had been bestfriends..._

_Even so, they promised to be the best of friends, no matter what..._

_Troy looked so geeky back then, that you couldn't see the heartthrob part in him that would be unleashed later..._

_Gabriella looked pretty, so stunning that Troy was left behind when every other kids join them..._

_Well, that was all part of their childhood back then, part of the past which was left behind a long time ago..._

_"Gabriella, why are you crying? What's the problem?"_

_"Troy... I didn't want this to happen, but... We're leaving for Canada tomorrow... We're leaving early..."_

_"What? But why are you leaving me? I thought we were bestfriends forever!"_

_"I know that, but..."_

_"No, Gabriella... No buts... You don't know how hurt I am!!!"_

_"Troy!!!"_

_Troy left Gabriella, hurt and crying... They were kids then, so Troy didn't mind crying in front of Gabriella... He ran as fast as he could..._

_"Auntie, could you please tell Troy that I'm really gonna miss him... And could you please give him this?", and Gabriella handed a really precious necklace that reads "Bestfriends Forever"_

_"Of course, I will...", said Troy's mom. Gabriella and her mother left._

That necklace. That smile. That girl. How I would like to see her again, yet the pain still remains in me. I don't know when and if I ever want to see her again. After all those hardships she made me went through, I can't ever see her again. Maybe she already forgot about me, and all the memories we left behind.

Troy thought wryly, holding up a bunch of stuff he left behind his childhood memories.

"Troy, if you're not gonna move there, you'll be late for classes! And you know you don't want to be late for classes on the first day!", Troy's mother shouted from downstairs.

"Wha---?! Oh, yeah! Mom, what's for breakfast?", Troy hurriedly ran downstairs.

"Your mom prepared scrumptious pancakes today. And don't forget practice later at the gym.", Troy's father shrugged.

Troy hurried and packed up his stuff for school. It was the first day of classes since their vacation was long over. He can't wait to see his classmates, especially his basketball dudes, namely the WildCats.

East High School, Albuquerque, New Mexico, 6:00 a.m.

"Yo, WildCat! There you are! We've been waitin' for ya' here! What took you so long?", Chad, another childhood friend of him, suddenly shouted from behind.

"Uh, well, I took a long sleep which I can't now, 'cause I have to wake up early from now on!", Troy said, a bit disappointed.

"Hey, don't worry! But before that, don't forget the game we have to win in the coming weeks!"

A bunch of cheerleaders welcomed the WildCats. Well, let's be more precise. A bunch of cheerleaders welcomed Troy to the school. They were all chanting, "Troy! You're so cute! Welcome back! Go WildCats!"

Troy have been used to confronting with this scene, every year, it seems like he's always welcomed by either loads of cheerleaders or his teammates. But often, it was both.

His teammates, the WildCats, were all there, with him. They were complete again after that long summer vacation! Troy can't believe it. Summer is really over, he thought for a while. Well, it's gonna be practice and practice again for us...

"This time, we're gonna have a WildCat time of our lives! We've already brought almost ten trophies for the school, so who's gonna stop us now?", Chad suddenly told them.

"Yeah, definitely! With Troy, our team captain, leading us to every victory!!!", Zeke said in reply.

They all hurried to their respective classes after that blissful welcoming back happening.

Without knowing, Troy was in for a big surprise.

"Mom, you can't leave me here. I'm just... afraid.", a new student cried to her mother before leaving.

"Don't worry, I know you can make it, you always do. I have to leave you now, you wouldn't want your schoolmates think that you're still a child, right?", her mother said, comforting her daughter.

Her mom had left her before she even knew it. Now, she was left all alone, in this new school, with people whom she didn't know. How could I make it here, I don't even know anyone here, she thought with worried feelings. Then, she knew that all she could do was to head for her first class, which was the Drama Classes.

At the Drama Classes, everyone was having fun. Students throwing stuff everywhere, jocks passing basketballs and brainiacs studying their Chemistry notes earlier than anyone else. Of course, who would be more prepared than them, right?

Miss Darbus entered the classroom with full confidence and in style. Well, it's her opinion.

"Good morning, young students of the delightful East High School and my wonderful pupils in the Drama Club.", she said with grace.

"Yeah right. Like we'll really understand everything she says.", Chad whispered to Troy from behind.

"Well, since you won't be listening to me, according to Mr. Danforth here, then I might as well do my assigned duty to you.", Miss Darbus said. Of course, she had better hearing than anyone, remember?

"Ugh, I hate it when she always mentions my name just because I criticize her.", Chad said to Troy in disgust.

"Dude, don't worry. We just have to listen to her yakking there, and our class is over. Practice later, don't forget.", Troy answered him.

"And class, please welcome our newest student here in East High, she's also of your age. Come on, sweetie, please introduce yourself.", Miss Darbus called her.

Just as the new student entered the room, everyone was stunned with her prettiness. Her face was absolutely pure, natural. The face of an angel, so calm and just so radiant. You could say perfect. Even Sharpay and Ryan couldn't believe that they were actually beaten in attention of a new student.

Troy couldn't believe what he was seeing. Her face really looks absolutely familiar, he thought to himself.

"Hi classmates. I---... I'm...", she stood there perfectly frozen.

"Come on, darling. Don't be shy. With a face as perfect as yours, how could you be?", Miss Darbus laughed.

"Alright. My name is...", she shrugged.

"Uhm, you can sit beside me, if you like!", Jason shouted from behind everyone. The new student laughed.

"Oh, would you quit it, Jason?! Of all the times... Let her finish!", Troy shouted at him furiously, just wanting to know the girl's name.

The new student was completely shocked. No one wanted to know her name that badly before. I wonder who this guy is, or have I met him before, she thought.

"I am---...", the bell rang before she could even finish telling her name.

**DDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Who Can She Be?

Drats! I want to know her name! She really looks familiar! Troy thought. Would I really dare walk up to her and ask her? After all, she seems alone.

"Hey dude! There you are! Practice's almost up, and we need to change now!", Chad told Troy.

"Wha---? Um, yeah! Be there in a minute!", Troy hurriedly spoke to Chad.

That girl. Woah. She really looks familiar. Do I know her, or maybe it's just my imagination? No, it's not. Oooohh... I don't know. Troy had these thoughts in his mind which made him completely confused about her.

The new girl was looking around, roaming and hoping to find something or someone who could guide her in this new school. Of course, it's a completely whole new world for someone as new as her. Troy followed her, all around the school. I'm not afraid of asking a new girl, am I? Of course not, I'm Troy Bolton. Troy thought again, completely focused on asking that girl.

"Uhm, hey! I was thinking, you're that new student in our Drama Classes, right? What's your name?", Troy asked her, acting as if he was the first one to ask her that.

The new girl giggled a bit. "Are all of you the same? I mean, everyone in our class have been acting all weird asking my name and stuff like that."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. You know, we're all weird. Really weird. Uhm, that thing I was asking again, your name?", Troy going back to the girl's name.

"Uh, yah right. My name's ---", the girl was telling when...

"Yo, Troy! Practice? C'mon! Hoops!", Chad shouted behind a door, which says Gymnasium. It was their practice area.

"Oh, yah. Completely forgot. Sorry. Coming.", Troy said hurriedly. "So maybe you could tell me that some other time, then? I hope so!"

Why not, she thought to herself. She had never met a guy who was so cute like him. And an athlete. Definitely a basketball hottie and heartthrob. Yet, she felt some kind of connection to that guy, to him. She felt like she was connected to him, or something.

Why did there have to be a practice today, it's the first day of classes, Troy thought again. It's as if there was a hindrance of just getting her name. It's just her name, what's wrong with that? Why can't I know it?

After a very exhausting practice of shooting hoops, or namely basketball, Troy called Chad at the team's locker room.

"Hey, dude. Uhm, I was meaning to ask you. Do you know that new girl's name?", Troy suddenly asked Chad.

"Of course. Why, you like her, don't you?", Chad said jokingly.

"If you're gonna be like that joking and all, then I might as well ask someone else.", Troy said.

"Hey, dude! I was just kidding! No need to be all dramatic or something!", Chad ran after him.

"Hah, chill, dude. I was just joking, too. I wasn't really mad at ya.", Troy laughed at the sound of his best bud.

"Alright, playing with me, eh? You're messing with me now, aren't you?", Chad answered him.

"Dude, the name?", Troy answered back quickly.

"Yeah. Alright. Her name is Gabriella Montez, she came from Canada.", Chad said to him.

Troy was shocked. Gabriella Montez. Canada. All those rang a bell. Where have I heard them before? He thought.

"Dude? Are you alright? Hello? By the way, we're not finished yet! Enough playing with me! Acting all freezed like that, that won't work on me now!", Chad challenged Troy.

"Wait, I gotta go now! Gotta go do some... practicing!", Troy ran.

"Hey!!!", Chad shouted, wanting to get his best bud's attention for a challenge. After all, would a heartthrob like him back out for that?

But Troy disappeared faster than he thought. Now, Troy was running in the hallways, lockers, corridors, stairs, classrooms, everywhere. Hoping to find that girl, Gabriella. Hoping to ask some questions, if she even knew him.


	3. Someone Important Or Not?

Classes was over. School was over. Everyone went home, despite of the weather.

It was raining, everything was cold and chilling. It was like summer was long, long ago.

Troy hurried home, wet. He forgot to pack an umbrella, although he knows that bunch of girls would line up and mob him on sharing their umbrellas with him. But Troy refused every offer and ran home instead. Everyone was confused. Why did he choose to run in the rain when there they were, all lined up and ready to share with him?

Troy didn't want to enter such public exposure. He didn't want to be a heartthrob. After all, it was never his idea to turn himself into a heartthrob, which he was not before. Back then, he was all geeky and a nerd, remember? He was never seen a potential inside. He was always left behind. Now, he was always on the spotlight.

Things change, he thought. But I can't change the fact that that girl, Gabriella was a part of my past. I just can't remember where and when and how.

He ran to his mother, hoping for at least some answers. After all, who had better known about his past than his mom, right? His father was always busy those days training.

"Mom, I wanna talk to you about something... Something so important.", Troy hurriedly panted and puffed before her mother.

"Oh, what's so important to you more than basketball, huh?", her mom joked.

"No, mom. This is more serious than that. Do you remember anything from my past? Like...some girl?", Troy asked.

"Dear, I didn't knew you were such a heartthrob back then already? Actually, I don't recall 'some girl'... In fact, I can't recall any girl.", said his mom which made Troy look down. "Except this childhood best friend of yours back then. That---..."

"Hey son! Cmon! Hoops?", his dad called him.

"Wha---? Oh man! Not now?", Troy muttered.

"That's alright, son. I could tell you about her some other rime, okay? Right now, your father needs you to practice. Go now to him, he's waiting.", said his mom then left him.

Why now? Just when I was in the good part... My dad called me to practice, again! When is this punishment ever gonna end? Although this can't be punishment, I'm still very confused. Troy thought suddenly while practicing.

After a really exhausting practice at the court in their backyard, Troy decided to chill and refresh his mind. He didn't want to get a very straining headache due to a girl which made him think very often.

_"This childhood best friend of yours back then..."_

These words almost stuck to Troy's mind ever since his mother told him that. Maybe she had a connection with my past, after all. But when? And how? I can't remember. I must have had a memory gap. Oh man, why now? I'm too young to lose my memories... I just am. He thought, scrunching up in his hand some stuff from his past including his childhood pictures with best bud Chad, that he forgot ever since he went to high school.

At the same moment, Gabriella was also recalling moments from her past. She had always kept in mind to finish that goal she had to deal with when she left for Canada years ago. Now, she came back to deal with it. But she never knew how, and when. All she knows is that she had to finish it, because she was very incomplete without him...


	4. A Moment For Them

Next day. Still a very typical day for East High students.

The WildCats hoopsters were all dining and chatting at the cafeteria before classes start. Of course, that includes Troy and his pals.

Gabriella was also dining there. She grabbed some snacks to munch on while reading some classic books. She didn't noticed that she was sitting at Ryan and Sharpay's table, the table where everyone needs qualifications just to be able to sit with them.

"Excuse me, but just because you think that you're the prettiest girl around here, makes you all famous now and can sit with us here? For your info, this table's reserved for the most famous around here. And most of all, for us, copresidents of the Drama Club.", Sharpay suddenly told Gabriella.

"Huh? Oh, I'm really sorry. I didn't... know. And I don't think I'm that pretty like you...", Gabriella answered.

"I'm glad you know that. I'm more famous than you. Remember that, and act like it! Now, buzz off!", Sharpay shouted.

"O-okay!", Gabriella kept her cool. She had always thought that every student has equal rights, and there were no group of students like these from her schools back then. Now, there were the brainiacs, jocks, spice girls, commoners, and many more.

She sat beside the brainiacs, not knowing, which included Taylor and her Chemistry Club members. They were studying for a quiz later. They should always be prepared because they never know when they're gonna give some surprise quizzes, Taylor always taught them that.

"Oh, hi.", said Taylor welcoming her to their table. "Almost everybody's welcome here... Oh, wait! You're that new girl from our class! Hi there, I'm Taylor McKessie. President of the Chemistry Club. And you are?"

"Oh, thanks. But I thought everybody already asked for my name?", Gab said.

"By everybody, did you mean the jocks and cool guys?", Taylor joked.

"Heehee... I don't really know! But there were loads of them, mostly like them! Heehee... Oh, I'm Gabriella Montez. Glad to meet you.", said Gab.

"Sure, nice to meet you, too. You can sit with us, you're very much welcomed.", said Taylor.

"Um, thanks for not pushing me off like that girl over there...", Gabriella said, pointing at Sharpay.

"Oh, you mean Sharpay? She's always like that, feeling all bossy around. She was like that since she and her brother, Ryan, that guy beside her, have been elected as co-presidents of the Drama Club ruled by Ms. Darbus. You should be used to it.", Taylor told her.

"Um, do you know that guy over there? That basketball player, am I right?", Gab suddenly switched the topic.

"Oh, that... guy. Actually we can never call him just a guy. He's so perfect, everybody's screaming head over heels for him except for the guys of course. But yet, he's so nice which makes him unusual from all heartthrobs. He's Troy Bolton, our very own basketball hottie and heartthrob. Everywhere he goes, there's always those bunch of girls chanting "Troy, you're so cute! Can you be my guy? Please marry me!" Then he'd laugh and smile.", Taylor told.

"Really? Yeah, he seemed nice when he asked my name.", Gabriella answered.

"Yeah, he's so cute, everybody agrees. So, you wanna get to know him, huh?", Taylor asked.

"Oh, I wish.", then Gab noticed the people beside Taylor. "Who are they? You all seem to be serious in studying.", Gabriella giggled.

"Oh, everybody should be, like us. We're the brainiacs here. Oh, everybody calls us that, but I feel so honored.", Taylor proudly said.

"Yeah. At my other schools, I was also like you and won so much awards for my scho...", Gab stopped.

"Huh!? Really? That's great! Then maybe you'd wanna join our club! Please? I teach them almost everyday. And you know how it is, being the only teacher of the club, is really exhausting and tiring. Oh, Gabriella, please?", Taylor asked.

Gabriella cannot believe that she just spilled about her past. The past she never wanted to be revealed again. She had always thought of what would be appropriate for her more than being a geek herself. Everybody thought she always boasted for her beauty and brains, which hurt her feelings. That was never true. She never wanted to be so perfect.

"Well? Please? Oh, Gabriella? I tell you, if you join us and become a co-president and co-tutor of the club, you'll never be sorry. I promise I'll help you out if I can. So, you'll join us, right? It's not so tough, considering your past experiences, right?", Taylor pleased.

"I know that, and I'm really overwhelmed. But I really need to think about it first before joining any thing around here. Could you give me some more time to think about it?", Gab asked.

"Oh, sure. I'll wait for your answer and decision tomorrow after classes, okay?", Taylor told her.

"Okay, sure. Thanks, really.", Gab said.

The bell rang. Time for classes.

After the drastic discussions and difficult lessons studied, they all left the school. Except for the players.

After a scheduled practice at the gymnasium, Troy changed from his basketball jersey to his normal clothes. He went to his locker, where he usually stocks his school stuff, everything involving studies, and went away. Suddenly...

"Ouch!!! Oohh, my stuff! I'm sorry!", Gabriella said.

"No, I'm sorrier. Miss...", Troy suddely stopped.

Gabriella giggled. "Sorrier? Thanks for helping me pick my stuff up... Hey, you're that guy from my class! You're Troy Bolton, right? That heartthrob?", she asked him.

"Wha...? They told you that too? Oh no, don't believe that... It's all a joke. I'm... so not perfect.", Troy muttered looking at her.

"Really? Heehee... That's not true! I don't believe that! It's so obvious, see?", Gabriella pointed at a banner behind them, placed at the wall. It read "GO TROY, WIN! YOU'RE SO CUTE, WE LOVE YOU!"

"Oh, never mind that. Wait, what are you doing here late? Classes are long long over!", Troy suddenly asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's kind of private.", Gabriella muttered.

"Oh, okay. I understand. I wouldn't wanna barge in other's privacy.", Troy said.

He looked really nice, and humble. She made him remember about his long time bestfriend from the past. But it could never be him, he looked geeky and nerdy, unlike Troy, he looked so... perfect. She thought.

"Okay, I think it's okay to let you know my little secret. Just promise to keep it. Promise?", Gab asked.

"What? Seriously? You're not kidding, are you? Me, know it? But why...?", Troy asked.

"I just knew you were nice. It's all.", Gab said. She cannot deny the fact that she really felt some strong connection with Troy which made her trust him.

"Alright. I promise, miss Montez.", Troy said.

Then Gabriella suddenly grabbed Troy's hand and ran upstairs. Troy was surprised. This girl, who was so familiar to him, suddenly be close to him. But he still can't remember her. The thought of his past never slipped to his mind. That's what made him very confused.

Gabriella led him to a secret room behind the Chemistry laboratory.

"Welcome to my private spot! Well, I don't know if it is private. Or if anyone ever knew this place. All I know is that it's so peaceful here, I love it! Perfect for reading books!", Gab said.

"Yeah. I've always wanted a spot like this, so calm and... orderly.", Troy said, now looking at her.

"Why is that? Is your room that unorderly?", Gabriella laughed.

"Uh, kinda... Well, it's nothing. I clean it up later.", Troy said.

"Can I ask you something? When you finish studies, where do you see yourself?", Gabriella asked.

"Alright! An interview show! Okay... I see myself as an athlete... or not.", Troy suddenly switched from energetic to feeling depressed.

"Hm? Really? Uh, why not?", Gab asked.

"I don't know. I never wanted to be an athlete. I always wanted to find... myself. My real and true self. I am still so proud to say that I'd prefer studying than video games and stuff like that.", Troy said.

"Me, too. I always try to look for my real self, and what I would want to be in the future.", Gab said.

"You mean, that's not you?", Troy joked.

"Of course, it's still me!", Gabriella laughed. "You know, you almost sound like my childhood bestfriend. Except you don't look like him, that's just the difference."

"Really? Wow... I never thought about that..." Troy said.

"He's the reason why I came back here. I wanted to find him, too. I came back to explain to him everything. But, he probably doesn't wanna face me anyway.", Gab felt down.

"But why?", Troy asked.

"He was angry at me when I left him. I felt his sadness, his sorrow... Oh, why am I telling you all these? You probably don't care about it, and I'm sure that you don't know him...", Gabriella said.

Principal Matsui was inspecting rooms that time. Troy knew that, and he told Gabriella. They ran out the school gate and hurriedly went to each other's houses, quickly bidding goodbyes.


	5. A Picture From the Past?

Early morning, school day again.

Gabriella searched for a special picture in her locker. A photo containing her best friend, her childhood best buddy. She searched and searched, but she can't find it there. Just when she was losing all hope looking for it, she remembered something...

She had to find Troy!

She looked everywhere. She searched the cafeteria, every classroom, the gym, laboratories, and even the offices. But she can't find him. Where could he be?, She thought.

Troy was with his teammates, resting after doing some tiring drills and warm-ups. He was in their lockers, where he puts his own basketball gears and shirts.

"I give up, I can't find him. And it's almost classes. I really have to...", Gabriella thought to herself.

"Hey, um... Gabriella. Looking for me?", Troy said.

"Troy!!! Oh, I'm so glad I found you! About yesterday, you picked up my things, right? Have you noticed a...", Gabriella panted.

"Picture? Yeah... He seemed so special to you, I just thought, maybe... ", Troy handed over a picture.

"Yeah he is... Thanks so much! Uhm, did you read the dedica...?", Gab asked.

"No, I didn't... Gotta go. Bye.", Troy said, with a mysterious mood.

"What's with him today?", Gabriella thought.

Glad that she had her photo back, she noticed all of a sudden...

How come Troy knew that this was so special when he said he didn't read the dedication in the back of it? She thought.

Bell rang. Again.

Time for classes once more.

Everyone hurried up to their respective rooms.

"Hey, dude. Ya' missed practice this morning. Sorry about that, but what's gotten into ya'?", Chad suddenly snapped from behind Troy.

"Uh... Yeah... Whaat!!!", Troy suddenly shouted. Everybody stared at him, including those who were asleep.

"Hey, no need to shout! Are you alright, or has an evil creature passed onto you? You look like you've seen a creepy monster, like a 5 year old!", Chad roared with laughter.

"Hey, uhm...:", Troy tried to get everybody's attention. "Sorry about that, and those who woke up, there's nothing going on around here yet."

"Nobody told me about that there's another one this morning! Nobody!", Troy turned to face Chad.

"What? But I told Jason to tell you! Didn't he---?", Chad noticed from behind Troy, was Darbus, again.

Troy turned, puzzled. Nobody even bothered to tell their team captain about training this morning? How come? Troy suddenly thought.

After classes, Troy spoke to his teammates, being the team leader.

"Why hasn't any of you told me about your sudden training this morning? Chad just told me before classes.", Troy tried to maintain a low voice.

"Sorry, but as any of you had noticed, Jason's absent for now.", Zeke snapped.

"Maybe the guy wanted some private place to snore!", Chad howled.

"Come on Troy, it's not that serious, and besides, we just did some warm-ups. After all, our practice is never complete without our captain, right?", Bryan, a teammate, told Troy. Everyone agreed.

"Now, come on! Let's get going! Don't wanna miss our practice at the gym! Time to get some serious game! Now, what team?", Chad howled.

Then they started to cheer their WildCat cheers for some energy. Maybe, I'm just stressed out, that's why I'm all depressed. Troy knew that he shouldn't let out his depression to his loyal teammates.


	6. Whoever Was He?

Troy woke up, early morning, finding himself practicing again in their courtyard. His mother was worried, she knew Troy wouldn't exhaust himself this often if not for a dilemma he was having. So she approached her son, who was still shooting some hoops.

"Dear, I know you want to win that game, but don't you think you're overdoing it a bit?", his mom snapped.

Troy paused for a moment to answer his mom. "Overdoing? Mom, I never overdid anything, and it was you and dad who told me to keep practicing if I ever want to be a perfect captain."

"Yes, but, don't forget to rest after. And don't take it into heart, it was just to remind you to be more responsible of your actions. You said you'd love to be an athlete, and your dad gave you that."

"Of course, mom. I always knew that. Basketball is my passion, I definitely love playing and of course, bagging that trophy. But, even without the prize, I'd still get up there and shoot hoops for my team."

"That's my son. But I'm not your coach to remind you of everything. I'm so sorry your dad's not here yet, he'd be so proud of you right now. He's still in his friend's house, but he'll be home later. I'll tell him about your hardships for this game, son."

"Thanks, mom. For always being by my side. Oh, don't wanna run into me, I'm sweaty, see? Haha...", Troy rested for a bit.

"Yes, of course, dear. I better whip up something delish for you and your dad.", his mother headed for the kitchen.

Whew, what a day. There were no classes, since it was weekends already. Troy found out that Jason was sick, and that he realized he'd lost a teammate for now. He knew he had to make a way to survive the game, without a teammate. They just have to.

The WildCats visited the sick Jason in their house, after Troy called them in the afternoon. Jason was surprised to find his loyal teammates there, by his side.

"Hey! What are you doing here?", Jason sat upright from his bed.

"No need to be shocked! We were just worried, man. Well, actually, team leader here's the one who wanted to pay you a visit.", Chad told him.

"Really? Man. Troy. Sorry I haven't told you about yesterday's practice. I just felt sick and knew I couldn't make it into classes. So, really sorry.", Jason cried.

"That's alright. Besides, I knew that considering your case. I practiced early this morning in our court, so it's fine. Guess, we'll have to play without you, then. Which is not good. We'll definitely miss you.", Troy snapped.

The whole team agreed. They would have to play without a teammate. But it wouldn't make such a big difference, considering there was their captain, the life of the team. Jason couldn't do anything but accept the fact that he'll just have to wait until he's cured. They howled in laughter temporarily putting into their minds about the big game next week.

Meanwhile, Ryan and Sharpay were also having a great time shopping for new clothes. Well, Sharpay's the one who's really shopping more.

"Ryan? What do you think about that new girl? That... Gabriella Montez?", Sharpay suddenly asked her brother.

"What? Well... She's so... (he wanted to say perfect) ...well!", Ryan knew there was no point if he told her she was gorgeous. Her sister would just get all mad.

"Hm... Well? Are you sure? She's really interesting, but she knew perfectly well she couldn't beat out East High's supremo girl... Which is moi! Oh! Which makes me a perfect match for Troy! How delightful!", Sharpay said happily, clapping her hands.

"Would you carry these to my car? Thank you. Much appreciated.", Sharpay pleaded to Ryan. Ryan just nodded.

"Fine. Where are you going?", Ryan asked her.

"Shop... Again!", Sharpay rushed off leaving her brother.

Let's check out Gab, who was reading books. She opened her copy of their Chemistry Book and scanned some of its contents. She remembered her deal with Taylor. She had to make a decision, and fast. She wouldn't want to spoil Taylor's joy if she refused to accept her offer. So, she had to study more and rest less.

Yet again, she can't seem to forget the reaction in Troy's face when he handed her picture back. He seemed so down... Maybe stressed? But he was still unhappy and looking sad. If only she could talk to him about it, but right now, she can't. She'll just have to wait until it's weekdays again.

Troy also thought about what happened yesterday, when he saw Gabriella's photo of her best boy bud. He felt like he also knew that boy, but whoever was he?


	7. A Stroll In The Park

Sunday Morning.

Troy decided to walk at the park on a bright sunny morning since his father gave him permission to rest and do whatever he wanted to because he gave out extra effort for his team.

Gabriella also decided to stroll along the park, not knowing that Troy was also there. She brought with her a book about Laboratory Experiments.

Troy noticed her, at frist ignored her, but then thought that she might be alone and she could use some company since he was also alone. Before he could even approach her, someone approached him from behind.

"Troy!!! Over here! Come here!", Sharpay signalling Troy to come to her.

"Huh?", Troy was startled. He could think of many moments including this diva, but now? He never thought about that.

He came up to Sharpay, having no choice. He noticeed Ryan was not with her today.

"Uhm... Where's your brother?", Troy suddenly asked.

"Oh... Why ask about him? He's off with my mother working out. They're... Much rather enjoying that.", Sharpay said.

"Really? Oh... Why'd you call me?", Troy said.

"Oh! Yeah... Well, I had no one with me, so maybe we could hang out! You know, after all this time, we've never hung out and we've never been so close... And I always knew that we were a perfect match, we'd make a great team, don't you know?", Sharpay snapped.

Troy was amazed by this. He never thought about Sharpay telling her that they were perfect together, considering she is a diva, maybe. But he had never thought that they were perfect for each other. He thought maybe she was just telling that 'cause she had nothing in mind now.

"Troy, I would like to make it clear, that I am absolutely telling the truth. You know, considering I am East High's Highly Supremo Gal... And you... Supremo Guy... The Heartthrob everyone wants... ", Sharpay let out with a giggle.

"Yeah... Right...", Troy was surprised. He just thought that maybe she was telling all these just for laughs, but he was wrong.

Minutes passed, and Troy can't help but look at Gabriella who was now reading her book. He thought that, maybe she was still puzzled with how he reacted upon giving her back the picture which he shouldn't have taken.

"Come on, Troy, let's have some shake there!", Sharpay said.

"Uhm, Sharpay, listen, I've gotta go now. My team's got some practice... Today... Now...", Troy thought of an excuse to go.

"Huh? Then maybe some other time, then? Don't forget!", Sharpay told him.

Troy didn't think of Sharpay to be this nice to him. She was always so grumpy and bossy and mean to everyone. But today, he thought, maybe she wasn't all that mean. But she still continues to chat about herself, that's just the point.

He walked to Gabriella, meaning to talk to her. His heart was beating faster and his spirit was like dancing conga already. He wasn't supposed to be this excited, but why? But after all, she is still very pretty, everyone agrees... Prettier than Sharpay and everyone else, he thought.

"Hey there... I saw you over here by the bench. And I thought you might need some company...", Troy said to Gab.

Gabriella looked up and closed her book. She noticed him. "Troy, what brought you here?"

"Uh... Nothing. So, what's that you're reading?", Troy noticed her copy of Experiments.

"What? Oh, this? It's our book on Chemistry. I'm preparing on joining the Chem Club, Taylor offered me a place there.", Gab giggled.

"Really? That's great! So great. What a start! The Chem Club's really...", Troy didn't knew the Chem Club that much.

"Dull? Boring? I know... Maybe that's what you wanted to say. Jocks always thought of Chemistry like that. So it's no big deal.", Gabriella said before Troy could even speak.

"No! Not really! I never meant that... It's just very interesting. That's right, interesting. And intruiging.", Troy spoke.

"Heehee... Really? That's quite surprising, by the looks of you. You look puzzled, and quite not sure, right?", Gabriella said, then smiled.

"No, I meant what I said. Chem Clubs are really not dull, and lifeless. That's the truth. Don't laugh at me. That's really hurtful of you to think about that of me.", Troy let out a sad face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I never thought you'd took it so---", Gabriella apologized.

"Gabriella, relax. That was just a joke!", Troy snapped. Gabriella laughed.

"Oh no! I just closed my book without remembering where I left off! Oh no...", Gabriella suddenly noticed.

"Huh? Don't worry. It's really easy to find.", Troy eased her.

"Easy to find? This thick of a book? I don't think so...", Gabriella pointed at the thickness of the book and frowned.

"Oh, don't frown...", Troy sounded as if he was talking to a kid. "If you really think it's hard, wait'll you see this!", and he opened a page in the book.

Gabriella was absolutely startled. "That's the page I was reading 'till you came here! Wow! How did you do that?"

"Lucky guess, I think.", and Troy let out a smirk from his face. It wasn't that tough since he glanced at the book she was reading minutes ago, remembering the page she opened.

"About yesterday, that boy in the picture, who was he?", Troy asked her.

"Oh, him? You wouldn't know him, maybe. He's my best boy bud. At least, I think so. I think he's really angry at me, so I don't know.", Gabriella's cheerful face became down and unhappy.

"Really?...", Troy couldn't think of anymore to say.

Troy was recalling something. He couldn't recall what, and why. It's like he was connected with this boy. Maybe in blood, or in contact. But he simply won't recall...

He had always had this memory gap, meaning he could only remember what comes into his mind. He really hated having this, but he can't blame anybody.

Troy's phone rang. It was his father. They had scheduled up a practice. They wouldn't wanna waste time now that the game's getting nearer and nearer.

"Gabriella, sorry, but I really got to go. They said there was some practice up at the gym. Uhm... Why don't you give me your number, then I can call you up... When I'm down and blue...", Troy smiled.

"Oh, that's fine. I understand your efforts for the team. And I know you're the captain, they wouldn't want you getting there late, right? The game's next week, I heard. Oh, here's my number.", and she put her number in Troy's phone. "What do you mean, when you're blue?"

"Nothing... Well, gotta go!", Troy rushed off.

Gabriella was so shocked about all of this. The school's cool guy hanging out with her at the park? And asking her number? But I can't bear it, I felt that I can always trust that guy. He even helped me find the page I needed. How mysterious. Gabriella thought. She left after a few minutes, and headed home.


	8. One Perfect Girl To Have It All

Monday morning. Typical day, classes start, again for the WildCats.

"Yo! Coach didn't schedule up a practice now! Wonder why... Well, what do you say we shoot up some scores up the net after classes?", Chad snapped at the team.

"That'd be awesome! Since Jason couldn't play, and we lost a teammate, we should be preparing for it big time!", Zeke howled.

"Yeah! Hey, captain! Whaddya'say?", Chad pointed out to Troy.

"Sounds cool, man.", Troy didn't seem to be interested. He was looking around the campus.

"Troy? Looking for that diva, huh? Or that new and cute girl?", Chad roared with laughter.

"No way, man. What's wrong with looking around here?", Troy suddenly snapped. "Come on, we'd be late for classes."

"Ooohh... Maybe getting detention is better than having to attend these classes.", Chad wriggled.

"Then you'll have to miss practice then...", Troy had a point.

They got in time for their classes, and Troy noticed Gabriella first thing. She looked too serious in studying that Taylor was in talks of getting more chances of Gabriella joining them. Almost all guys became interested in the Chem Club then, since Gabriella was offered to join them.

"So, what do you say, Gabriella? You in?", Taylor glared at her.

"Huh? No... I can't...", Gabriella sighed.

"What!!!? B-B-But... You've been...", Taylor was shocked. She thought Gabriella was always studying and preparing for joining them.

"Kidding! Of course, I would love to join your Club!", Gabriella laughed.

"Really! This is so great!!!!", Taylor shouted. "You and I can teach everyone of our Club members. This is really great. I mean, I've waited almost every year for someone to help me teach them. You're that person, I can't believe it! Someone who has beauty and brains! Thanks, Gab!"

"Don't mention it. I'd always had a great love for Science, and I knew that I can never get enough of it. And I already made a study plan for the members, but first, you'll have to introduce me to them.", Gabriella smiled.

"Of course, I'll introduce each and every one of them to you, the new Chemistry Club co-president! I'm so glad you agreed and accepted my offer to have you on the Club.", Taylor said blissfully.

Troy heard of this. In fact, everyone heard of it. This made everyone want to join their Club. All because of a new co-president. A beautiful co-president.

"Funny everyone wants a spot here.", Taylor said to Gabriella while eating at the cafeteria.

"Yah. What do you think got into them? That made them wanna join our Club now?", Gabriella asked her.

Taylor put a smirk on her face. "Seriously, Gabriella? You don't know? As in, you really haven't noticed it yet?"

"Uhm, I don't get it. I actually don't... It's amazing, really.", Gabriella said, thinking.

"It's you! They've been trying to approach me and get a spot here, so you could teach them and hang out with them! Sorry, but there's no point. I gave them a chance, plus they don't seem too serious to me. Besides, most of them are guys.", Taylor said.

"Why don't you give them a chance? Maybe they wanna turn over a new leaf?", Gabriella said.

"Them? Those jocks and rebels? Want to study? Are you blind?", Taylor asked. "If they really wanted to study, then it's really funny that after all these years, they only decided to join the Club after you joined!"

Gabriella laughed. Taylor was right, indeed. They never seemed too serious in studying, neither did they gave out effort in their quizzes.

Later, in the cafeteria, Gabriella ran into Troy. They waved hello's and hi's to each other, but still confused about how everything's been going on... In fact, the two of them couldn't find a way to even ask each other why they feel a strong connection between the two of them...

"You know what? Funny I think that that guy, seems familiar...", Troy laughed.

"Really? Then maybe, you knew him! Or maybe, it's you!", joked Gabriella.

"Seriously? Then I got a face job or something to get this face if I had that!", Troy howled, staring at the geeky boy in the picture.

Gabriella smiled. She was so blissful and delighted that she forgot she had to study for tomorrow's short quiz in Science. Troy even forgot about their practice. They were so pleased with each other's company, that they didn't know what surprises they were in for.

"Son! What happened? How come you'd miss practice when you're always hungering for more?", called Coach Bolton. "It's already 10 minutes past, and your teammates are already home!"

"Huh? What?", Troy couldn't recall, then... "OH YEAH!!! OH NO!!! Man, coach... I'm so sorry... Dad... I, didn't notice..."

Coach was so furious that he even made Troy do 100 push-ups as punishment for being late, or in this case, missing practice. Troy did it gladly as he really deserved it.

After doing extreme punishments, he headed for home and rested. Then, he heard his father calling him.


	9. Troy's Nerdy Past

"What happened, son?", Troy's father asked him. "You don't usually miss or come late for practice like this. The team already got extra efforts from you, but you gotta keep it up, you never know when you'll lose them."

"I'm really sorry, dad. And to my teammates. It really came out of my head, that we had a scheduled practice, that's all.", Troy smirked.

"Well, I could accept that, since you have memory gap. But always remember to go to the gym after classes, alright, team captain and MVP?", his dad smiled.

"Of course, yeah. I... won't forget this time. And thanks for forgiving me, I'll do my best to win the big game.", Troy smiled, too.

"Know what, son? You have already made me and your mom so proud that we could almost celebrate everyday and sleep with a big smile on our faces. Thanks for that, son. I knew I could count on you.", said his dad.

"Dad, I thought you were mad at me. I really deserved not getting attention from you.", Troy said.

"Nah, son. Maybe 'cause of exhaustion and pressure. I've been pushing myself hard this time. But don't worry, I'll keep up with all of you, especially since the game's already days ahead.", Coach said. "Like I've said, you gotta keep it up. Your mother's always worried about you, Troy. But she gets over it soon. We never thought that you'd be a most valuable player, back then."

"Dad, what was I like in childhood?", Troy asked.

"Childhood? Well, you were a smart kid, full of Whiz, and brains...", his father smiled.

"No, what I meant was, how do I'd look like?", Troy bulged in.

"I believe my son looked charming... Very handsome...", said his father, laughing.

"Dad!!! This is so serious, yet you manage to laugh at me and kid around!!!", yelled Troy.

"Woah!", his father was surprised. "Okay, kiddo. Woops, I mean, champ... You're no longer a kiddo, right? Well, to tell you the truth, here's a picture to get you memories refreshed. Just think this could help you out a bit, in case you could."

His father showed him a picture which he hid for a long time. It showed him a boy, who looked like a 1st grader, in his shorts, and polo shirt. He had huge eyeglasses and really looked nothing but dorky.

"Who's this?", Troy laughed.

"Well, looks like you really forgot and have no idea, huh?", his dad said.

"No, really. Who's that dude in some baggy shorts and bulky bag?", Troy was still laughing.

"I believe it's someone named Troy Bolton...", his father popped out.

"Huh??? Wha---??!!! B-B-B-B-ut...", Troy was shocked. Super extra speechless. After a few minutes, he muttered, "Seriously?!!!"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?", his father looked him in the eye.

"Dad, I can't possibly look like that! I'm nothing like that kid! Right?", Troy was curious.

"That's where you're wrong, son. This is really you. That is, this was really you...", said Troy's dad, putting accent on the word was.

Troy was speechless, he didn't answer his father. Suddenly, he remembered the kid on Gabriella's picture. It flashed on his mind, until he finally remembered everything.

"Look, son. I understand, you have a memory gap, so it's fine.", his dad said.

"Dad, you remember my childhood friends, right?", Troy asked.

"I wasn't really fond of your friends back then, 'cause I never knew them.", answered his dad. "Maybe your mom knows..."

"Right!", Troy got up to his bed and ran to look for his mom who was in the kitchen whipping up some delish treats for them.

"Mom, can you tell me about my childhood friends?", Troy asked hurriedly.

"Oh, dear. I'm sorry, I've already forgotten about those kids.", said his mom.

"Oh, man!!! I can't remember those... Not with a memory like this...", said Troy, looking really down.

"Why'd you ask? Is there a problem, huh?", asked his mom, looking worried.

"Uhm, no, it's just... Me...", Troy knew he couldn't tell anyone yet, unless his instincts were right.

Later, he went to bed. Hoping for more answers.

But he knew that all the answers rely on him, and it was up to him to find all of it. To end his misery and confusion. He just had to find all the missing pieces.


	10. I Just Wanna Be Close To You

Classes start again, a new week also runs. Students still had a typical reaction glued to their faces, especially Chad who was so grumpy, 'cause he haven't slept last night.

"Yo, Chad! What happened to you? You're like... Groggy! Did something happen to you last night?", Zeke asked him.

"Doesn't it look obvious!!!", Chad roared. "Of course, 'cause I slept late last night, so I didn't do any drills or warm-ups this morning, so sorry, Troy."

"No, man. That is so understood, by the way you look. And you need not do drills everyday, it'd be unfair for the rest of the team since I know not all of you are as hardworking as Chad is, right?", Troy insisted.

Some agreed. Some didn't, but Troy knew that he was absolutely right.

"No need to praise my efforts, given the way you've been pushing yourself on practices since the team got in for a big game.", Chad said.

"Ya, thanks... That was... Such a no-big-deal...", Troy said, tugging his friend Chad just like any guy would tug his friend who's also a guy.

"Hey, you remember any friend of mine when I was a kid?", Troy asked him.

"What? No, I don't recall.", Chad said as he grabbed food on the cafeteria.

Their other teammates had other businesses to do, so they left Troy and Chad at their table in the cafeteria. "Besides you? No one? Are you sure?", Troy demanded Chad.

"Dude, if I knew any friend of yours at those times, I'd have told you, okay? Other than me and other nerdy guys... ", Chad said, laughing at Troy.

"Hmp... This is serious, you know. I can't recall, 'cause I have this memory gap. It's so frustrating.", Troy looked grumpy, grumpier than Chad.

"What's the big deal? I mean, that's your past, so leave it behind! Besides, we're still brothers, right?", Chad asked him.

"Of course, yeah.", Troy said.

Troy remembered what could make his memories run and remember things all again. He ran to the locker area and found Gabriella.

"Gabriella! There you are! Knew I'd find you here!", Troy panted first.

"Huh? Troy?", Gabriella was shocked, but laughing as Troy puffed. "What brings you here? Did you forget something, or...?"

"Uh, yeah... I mean, can I see that picture of your childhood best friend again? Just because...", Troy asked her, smiling.

"Of course, you can, but why?", Gabriella asked him, confused. "Because you'd laugh at him? I know he's funny when you look at him, but if that's the reason, I wouldn't lend this to you, so spill."

"No, no!... Definitely not!!! I just wanna look at him, just curious. Believe me, I'm not that bad as you think, okay?", Troy said.

"Well, okay. I think so...", Gabriella pulled out a picture from her locker, a really old one. "Here it is..."

Troy stared at the picture a few minutes. He realized it looked so much like the kid in the picture his dad showed him last night, which was him.

"Troy?", Gabiella called his attention, Troy looked confused. "Are you alright? He looks cute with those glasses, right? Heehee..."

Troy didn't utter a word. He was busy recalling things in mind and trying everything he could to do it. He knew that it was him.

"Do you know his name? This kid?", Troy suddenly asked her.

"Sadly, no... Which is why I'm so frustrated that I can't remember anything but that we argued the last time. Remember the last time I told you, right?", Gabriella told him.

"Yeah... Right... Definitely...", Troy was still staring at the photo in his hands. He couldn't be any sure. But how come he'd be a friend of hers back then? He thought.

DDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!

The bell rang again. It was time to go to classes. Everyone hurried to avoid getting detention.

"Uh-oh! There's the bell! Gotta go, gonna be late for classes!", Gabriella hurried, getting stuff from her locker. "Wanna go with me to our classroom, since we're in the same class?"

"Of course...", Troy answered. Gabriella ran but Troy didn't even moved. He took a glance at the photo again, still thinking.

"Troy!!! Come on! We're gonna be late, you know?", Gabriella called him, who was halfway to the classrooms now.

"What? Oh yeah! Wait for me!", Troy ran and got with her to their classroom.

"Dude, it's my lucky day! Ms. Darbus is absent due to sickness! Woohoo!!!", Chad suddenly shouted at Troy.

"What, really? That's awesome! But I'm sure she's gonna be back again by tomorrow.", Troy told him.

"Who cares? At least we've escaped from her even just for three long hours!", Chad smiled and laughed.

Troy glanced at Gabriella, who was staring at the window, looking like she was daydreaming. Troy knew he could approach her whenever possible.

"Later, dude. Just talk to Gabriella about something.", Troy said to Chad.

"Oh sure. Leave your loyal brother behind for a girl.", joked Chad.

"Dude, don't take it too seriously! I really have some business to deal with.", Troy said.

Just as Troy was walking up to Gabriella's desk, a couple of guys approached her and talked to her. Well, it was more like asking her out. Meanwhile, Troy was also mobbed by girls who cheered for him. They were pretty girls, but no one seemed to interest Troy.

"Yeah, I understand, you're really kind, I love you all. I appreciate the love and support, but I gotta go. Really sorry, maybe next time, maybe.", Troy told all of them.

"Did you hear that? He said I love you!!!", a girl screamed from behind them.

"Yeah!!!!!! We love you, too Troy!!!", everyone screamed. Which was a bad thing, 'cause everyone always end up arguing about who gets Troy.

Troy looked up to find Gabriella, but too late. She was gone of her desk. He wondered where she could be, although Chad was waiting for him.

"Dude, where's everybody?", Troy looked surprised.

"Well, since the classroom was mobbed by some cute girls, thanks to you, everyone didn't have a room to fit in here, so we decided to go out of the room and head somewhere! I don't know where, but probably anywhere here! Don't worry, it's fine since Darbus isn't here!!!", Chad striked.

"Okay... Oh, thanks for waiting, I really need moral support.", Troy told him.

"For what? For keeping up with those girls? Hah! Can't believe you!", Chad roared.

"No! For waiting for me! Or else, I wouldn't know everybody were!", Troy bumped Chad in purpose.

They went to the gym and changed into their basketball jerseys to practice. Coach wouldn't want latecomers, so they hurried to the gymnasium.


	11. Is This The Answer?

After practice, Troy went home. He was prety disappointed that he didn't got much information about his past with Gabriella, but was pretty much sure about his instincts since they were proven somehow. Although they were just half, Troy was still hoping for the best.

His mom knocked on his bedroom door. Troy was staring at the ceiling, thinking up thoughts in his mind.

"Troy, are you there? Can we talk?", Troy's mom called him.

"Why, mom? Come in...", Troy muttered. He was still staring at the ceiling, feeling down.

"Son, I've been worried about you. Are you alright? You've been asking about your past and childhood memories too often... Tell me, what brings you to ask this much? Is there a problem? We can talk about it, you know. Don't hesitate.", his mom approached him dearly like a mother would.

"Mom, I wouldn't want to get you involved in this, too. I guess it's all up to me to work this all out. It's really fine, mom. Don't worry.", Troy answered his mom.

"Are you sure? You don't want any help?", asked his mom.

Troy stopped for a while, then said..."You already said it. You don't remember much about my past, so I guess it's all up to my memories to go and recall everything which is so hard 'cause I have this stupid memory gap! I can't handle it anymore! It's driving me nuts! I keep on forgetting important stuff that's supposed to help me out, but what can I do? It's not like I wanted this on purpose! I never wanted or wished any of this punishments to me! If I knew it would be this tough, I could have been crazy all the time and never gone to school! But thank Goodness, I'm still in my right mind!", Troy bursted out everything in his mind.

His mother was shocked.

"I don't know what to say... Troy, I never knew that you hated having this so much... But then I realized that this wasn't easy for you, nor for anyone in this world...", his mom felt his sadness. "I'm so sorry that you had to commit this... If I had known you'd have this gap, I'd have done anything to get it out from you. Even if it took my own life..."

"No mom! Don't do that, ever! I don't need you to suffer that much for me, it's just that, maybe I can't handle things that much. If it took everything you had, I'd have never forgiven myself for it.", Troy said. His mom hugged him. "Maybe I just need a little more time to fix everything else, so I can find myself peace and harmony and come back into my senses."

"I think so, too. And I really wished for you to want everything you're doing, and not take your gap too seriously.", said his mom. "Thank Goodness, it wasn't full memory gap or amnesia, or else you wouldn't have been able to recognize anyone, not even me and your father."

"Yeah... Totally... I'm blessed!", Troy smiled joking.

There was some silence. Troy wasn't feeling any good, though. His mom was completely worried about her son, who was having a hard time coping with his memory problems. She wanted to help him in some way, but she couldn't think of anything, until she tried...

"Troy, what if...?", her mother interrupted the silence. "...I take you to the hospital tomorrow, for a check-up? To check your memories? Maybe the doctors could help you out in your memory problems. I'm sure they would. So, what do you say?"

"Sounds great, mom! Thanks!", Troy said delighted. "But mom, we have practice tomorrow, remember, it's our big game on the next next day?"

"But what time does it end?", asked his mom.

"I don't know, maybe late night. 'Cause we're days away from it, so we need much preparations, you know... Big game.", Troy muttered.

"Really? Then, I'll talk to your father about it, so he can excuse you somehow. Don't worry, I'll talk him into it, okay?", his mom smiled.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks again, mom. You're the best!", Troy hugged his mom goodnight.


	12. Stick To The Game

Early morning, everybody woke up early again.

Troy dressed for school, though he still hadn't completely forgotten what happened yesterday about his confrontation with his mother about his problems.

Gabriella also woke up with a fresh start. She just finished studying and she knew that she's pass the quizzes and teach every member of the Chem Club in ease.

At school...

"Hey, man, how's it going?", Troy greeted Chad, who seemed to be lonely. "Dude, are you alright? You seem kinda upset about something..."

"Yah, well... Just wanna tell you that...", Chad muttered silently. "That you better look at that expression on your face 'cause you look like you're begging for a kiss! Haha!", Chad howled with delight as his voice became loud.

Everyone laughed in appreciation, although Troy just smiled. He wasn't quite in the mood to play jokes or pranks today, to get back at Chad. He thought about what's in store for him late in the hospital with his mom.

"Yeah, that's pretty good... Getting yourself all moody there, and suddenly you'd come out of the blue and yell something...", Troy spoke.

"Haha, well, that's show business...", Chad smiled. "Wait, I just sounded like those duo over there, huh?", Chad pointed to Ryan and Sharpay, who were walking across the hall as if nobody was there in front of them.

Sharpay pushed her way through everybody, with Ryan behind her.

"Hello, Miss Darbus! Glad you're back! And by that, it means you're fine now, aren't you?", Sharpay asked with a huge smile on her face as if trying to impress their drama teacher. "Well, I just wanted to welcome you. One day meant everything to us, you know... I'm glad you got well soon... Oh, this one's for you... I've been saving that for you...", she handed a pair of new eyeglasses to Miss Darbus.

"Oh! A pair of new glasses... Just what I needed, since I was having a hard time cleaning these old ones... Such a dirt, you know... Thanks for these, I admire your generosity to your teacher...", Miss Darbus answered.

"That's really fine... Well, toodles for now, won't be long until classes start again, huh?", Sharpay winked at Miss Darbus.

"Of course, Sharpay. Thanks again!", Miss Darbus left them.

They walked again through the halls. Minding just themselves, Sharpay ran towards Troy through the crowd.

"Hey, Troy!", Sharpay squealed with glee. "I'm sure you missed me... So, I got something for you... To remember me, you know... Hehe..."

She handed a picture of her to Troy. Over it read, _To: Troy, You like my new outfit? Love, Sharpay_

"Wow... Thanks! It's... Cool!", Troy just smiled. This was not the first time he got a present from Sharpay. In fact, he could almost remember the time she lend him a tissue with her kissmark on it which Troy didn't knew where it landed now.

"I know! You could stare at it, when I'm not around you, you know... Imagine I'm beside you, too...", Sharpay giggled.

"Amazing... Marvelous... Awesome...", Troy glanced at Sharpay who was so into him.

"I hope I could watch you play golf again... And my brother can show you some cool baseball moves... Although I think you're much better than him...", Sharpay told him.

Ryan glared at his sister. Sharpay just signalled him to carry on with what he's doing which was meditating.

"I definitely hope you could watch me play golf, too! I mean, I'm so improving in it! What do you say?", Sharpay asked.

"Sure, no problem. I'd like that.", Troy answered her.

The bell rang. Classes start again for East High students.

"Gabriella, thanks for helping me with my homework! Although I must say, I realized it was so easy!", Taylor told Gab.

"No problem at all! My pleasure! It was always fun to help a friend in need... You just gotta think twice before you answer something correctly...", Gabriella giggled.

After classes, everybody hurried to their businesses.

Troy hurried home, after hearing that his dad agreed to his mom about letting him have his check-up, but promised to attend practice after.

"Doctor, my son, Troy, had a memory gap since childhood. What can you do to help him?", Troy's mom asked the doctor.

"Look, doctor, I have a short term memory, or a memory gap, so I really hope you could help me out.", Troy pleaded.

"Of course, Troy. I had a lot of patients with the same case as you. I recommended them to drink approved medicines, and they improved, though. So, don't worry, I'll give the same medications to you as well.", the doctor answered.

The doctor gave him medicines to drink, to help him recall even half of his memories and to help his brain function better somehow. They thanked the doctor and they went home after buying the said medicines. Troy did not hesitate but drank the medicines at once. He had hoped for the better, so he didn't want any second wasted.

He went to the gym after that, and headed straight to where his teammates were. It was like he did not left them at all. They were organized, hard working and playing. Coach saw Troy and got him in the game.

"Troy, did the doctor gave you something useful?", Zeke asked Troy.

"Of course. I already drank them, so I'm expecting any minute now.", Troy said.

"Dude, those chemicals won't work until they're used for a long time, you know?", Chad bursted.

"What? Man... That's okay, but a long time better be short...", Troy smiled.

"Yeah, but as long as we're sticking to the game, it's fine, right?", Jason said.

"Sure, man. It's always the game and the team, right?", Zeke asked.

WILDCATS! Everyone howled in cheer for themselves. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Troy fainted.

Everybody panicked and quickly sent Troy to an immediate clinic near. Coach was worried, he postponed the practice, or more specifically, stopped it. This was much more important than any game.


	13. The Big Game

Troy woke up from a long sleep, and they found out that he just felt dizzy because of fatigue and maybe stress.

"Troy, are you alright? Dude, can you hear me?", Chad asked many times.

"Huh?... What happened?", Troy asked them.

Then, Gabriella and Taylor came running as they heard the news that Troy fainted. They were lucky enough to survive the crowd from behind the door. It was just merely afternoon so they were still at the school doing stuff.

"Troy, what happened to you?", Taylor asked them. Chad told everything that happened.

"Is that so? Then I know what'd cure that.", Gabriella volunteered to help them out. She quickly made some homemade drink with a soothing aroma and gave it to Troy.

"Hey, nobody said that !", Chad said. Taylor bumped him as a sign to shut up.

"Look, Mr. Know-It-All, if you think you can cure him, then why don't you do it, since you're demanding? And since when did they hire you to become the boss around here?", Taylor asked Chad.

"Alright, but if this won't work, it's not my fault. You'd better explain it to our Coach.", Chad warned them.

"Look, it's okay. It's fine, I mean, Troy, why don't you drink it? Nothing will happen to him, I promise.", Gabriella assured them.

Troy drank it. He thought he had enough things to drink, but the drink had something different that made him love it.

"Wow... This is so amazing! More amazing than ever! Where'd you get this stuff?", Troy asked Gab.

"I told you he'd love it!", Gabriella told Chad. "When I was young, my mom whipped that up for me, then she taught me how to do it, because it was so relaxing and yummy! So, whenever I'm down, I just drink that now."

"Absolutely... It tastes like cocoa!", Troy exclaimed.

"Wow, I never knew you could make something like that.", Taylor said.

"Well, I guess you outsmarted me. You helped Troy recover, so thanks. Maybe next time, you could help him out when he's stressed again, okay?", Chad asked.

"Sure! That's fine with me, and we wish you all the luck in your big game tomorrow!", Gabriella told them.

"Gabriella... Thanks again... You're amazing.", Troy told Gabriella with a sincere smile. Gabriella bloomed beautifully than ever. She smiled back, too.

Troy got up and figured he had more enrgy than ever to play now. He thanked Gabriella a million times and she always said he's very welcome. The mere fact that she helped Troy made them close to each other without knowing what's in store for them. They became close, but not too close, just friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning, it was the big game. Everybody got up and cheered for the team WildCats. The very team cheered also, to prep themselves up for the game. Any game counts in their bagging the trophies.

Before the big game, Troy checked in with Gabriella at the courtside. Chad and the others were preparing up.

"Troy! Wish you all the luck and the best! Although, I must say, I really think you're gonna win this one! Even though this is my first time watching you play!", Gabriella shouted. It was too noisy at the gym due to the huge crowd watching.

"Yeah... Thanks! For coming here, supporting, and watching the game. Hey, where's your buddy, Taylor? She come with you?", Troy asked.

"Oh, yeah, she's just getting us some hotdogs. Heehee... I love eating hotdogs when watching any game. You want some?", Gabriella said.

"Nah, I might fill myself up and throw up at the game. Know what I'm saying?", Troy joked.

"Right. Good point.", Gabriella laughed. "So, where's your teammates, team captain? They ready yet?"

"Oh definitely... You know what, I'll get back to you, after the game. I gotta go 'cause I think they're waiting for me back there.", Troy waved.

Troy got back with his teammates. They were all set and ready to go.

The big game went off. Everybody cheered, specifically, for Troy Bolton. Gabriella and Taylor also cheered for them, for the whole team. Gab can't believe it, but she enjoyed the game.

End of 4th quarter. The score: Home - 109, Visitors - 72

"Yeah! Team leader! You rule! You bagged us the victory... Again! You rock so much, you know that?", Chad shouted.

His teammates celebrated their championships. Coach handed the trophy to Troy, the team captain. Everybody congratulated them, of course.

"Son, I'm so proud of what you've accomplished so far! I... Just am! Great job!", Troy's dad exclaimed.

"Thanks, dad... Couldn't have done it without you, of course. You're the main champ here.", Troy said.

Troy congratulated the other team's captain and coach. He was always a good sport no matter what game he played. Which made him look good to everyone, and approachable, that made everybody love him, even the opponent, or visitors.

"Yo, congratulations. I know, what turned out to be the end of the road, but we WildCats couldn't have done it without you. Thanks, for playing a good game with us.", Troy greeted the other team's members.

"It's okay. Thanks, too, for playing also with us. Maybe next time, we'll play again. Congratulations, again.", Brian, the team captain of the team, gave Troy a congratulatory handshake.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Troy's hand from behind him. "Congratulations, WildCats! I knew you'd win this game! See, my predictions were right! Told you so!", Gabriella congratulated Troy. "Already congratulated the other WildCats, so I thought I should also do that to you! You know, you were magnificent back there! Who knew you could play so good?"

"Are you questioning my skills, miss?", Troy joked. "For your information, this lad here has already 5 years in training of the popular game, baseball."

"Baseball? Wha---? Double...?", Gabriella questioned.

"Gabriella... You have too many questions, okay? Well, first of all, I don't play baseball yet. I don't know if I have passion for that, but I do play golf. So, I am a double sported man, that's how I call myself sometimes.", Troy smiled.

"Heehee... Funny name, huh?", Gabriella agreed.

"Troy, I've always believed in your spirit...", Chad joked. "Heh! But seriously man, you're great! I salute you, captain!"

"Yeah! You've lead us to another victory, again! Thanks to you, we're champions again! Best captain ever!", Zeke added.

"Thanks, you've also been part of everything, so don't blame it all on me...", Troy smiled. He couldn't take the smile off of his face, not now that they already bagged another trophy again.

The team celebrated. It's not so extravagant, since everybody were saving up money for themselves. And Coach didn't want to splurge, but for the team, he blew them out on the cafeteria. Too simple, huh?

"Gee, Coach... This is your idea of celebrating?", Jason demanded.

"Dude, it's alright. Coach did everything to blow us out, so we should appreciate every little thing.", Troy explained.

"Yeah, Jason. Don't even demand when we've got no cash, you know.", Chad said.

"Sorry, but I thought I was right. We won, so we should go out or celebrate for the team's cause, something like that.", Jason answered.

"It's okay. Jason's right, I should treat you all, but I'm sorry, isn't the canteen enough for you all?", Coach replied.

The girls were all murmuring about how great Troy was in the game. Troy couldn't help but overhear everything they spoke to each other. Chad also heard some, so he told Troy all about it. Troy didn't mind them, 'cause he was too busy thinking about his memories everytime. He tried his best to recall even half of them, so he could find out what troubles his mind. Suddenly, he recalled something related to a necklace.


	14. It Hurts Me

After the big celebration at the cafeteria, Troy headed down home. But he remembered something... Why don't he pay Gabriella a visit in her private spot? He thought she could be there, and so he went to look for her. He wanted to thank her, he didn't know why, but all he knows is that this was such a great day for everyone especially for his team.

He opened the door towards the spot, and he saw her sitting there staring blankly at something.

"Hey! What'cha doing there? Got asleep already? Good idea, maybe I'll get myself some!", Troy greeted her.

"Huh? Oh! Troy, it's you... I thought it was someone else... Whew...", Gabriella was startled.

"Where were you staring? Looks like you fell asleep with eyes open, huh?", Troy joked.

Gabriella smiled. But sadness still show up in her beautiful smile. "No, I wasn't... I was... Thinking of something..."

"Or someone...", Troy said.

"Huh? How did you...?", Gabriella asked.

"Gabriella, it was so obvious... Besides, I told you I'm pretty good at guessing, remember?", Troy said.

"Oh yeah, right... I'm so sorry, it's just... So...", Gabriella almost broke to tears.

"It's okay... I understand how you feel... It's alright if you don't feel like telling me about it, which could help you...", Troy said.

"What do you mean?", Gabriella questioned.

"That, maybe... If you let it out, then it could ease your pain...", Troy said.

"I just... Remembered him again... I don't know why, but everytime I'm alone, I always think about him...", Gabriella cried.

Troy looked at her. He noticed her true sadness, which made him feel the same way. "You know, maybe you won't believe it, but I could say I experienced hurting so much, like you... I don't know why, and when or where, but I really do know...", Troy stopped. "I think you really love him, huh?"

"Wha---? Love?", Gabriella asked. "No, I don't think so... I don't know... Maybe... But, I'm sure he won't..."

"Don't think like that... In this world, people have got to be optimistic in some ways... With that face, I'm sure he'd fall head over heels for you when he sees you again.", Troy tried to cheer her up, but she wouldn't even smile. Her heart was bleeding, inside, because of the hurt she's feeling.

"Cheer up, he didn't say anything that would hurt you, right?", Troy tried everything to lighten her up.

"How would you know?... I bet he's already forgotten me... He would... Just 'cause I never replied back to him...", Gabriella burst into more tears than ever. She sobbed, until she could no longer speak clearly. "I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry... I hope I didn't ruin up your day, it's just nice of you to come visit me here... I appreciate it, and here's where I let out my emotions when I need to... Thanks for stopping by, and I hope you still remember your promise...", Gabriella waited until she could speak again.

"Yeah, of course... I never forgot. That I would never ever tell your secret, under any circumstances, even if it was so urgent.", Troy promised.

"Thanks... You're such a great friend. Chad must be a lucky guy to have you around as a buddy, huh?", Gabriella tried to smile again.

"Probably, I guess... Unless he'd just have me around just so he could prank someone again and again...", Troy smiled back.

Luckily, just as they were having so much fun hanging out together, Gabriella remembered something. She had to study for the big exams and that she also reminded Troy to study. Troy nodded, but he did not promised because he had so much problems to handle, and the exams were so not a part of them.

Troy was at home, and he drank another medicine or tablet and went on with fixing his school stuff. He noticed a shining gold necklace when he opened a small compartment in his closet. He knew he had remembered it.

According to his thoughts, his mother gave that necklace to him. She told him it came from his best friend who was very pretty and that he liked her so much back then. He had recalled so much, but still wasn't enough to rethink things all over again. Troy was proud of himself for patching up some pieces of his broken memories, but he was also hoping for more.


End file.
